


Russgirls

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Balloon Squad, Yousana, bros bonding over memes, nice, the broest of bros broing it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Could you write about Yousef pov when he decided to sent that GoT meme to Sana?"





	Russgirls

"Bro, I’m telling you, don’t do it.” Adam’s voice had a tone of disbelief as he stared at the ceiling of Yousef’s room, laying on the boy’s bed with his arms and legs stretched out.

  
“Why not?” Yousef asked, throwing Adam an irritated look; he returned it straight away.

  
“Because,” Adam started and slowly got up into a sitting position, “you don’t send girls memes from 2012. That’s just, like, a fact.”

  
Mikael, who had stayed quiet so far during the conversation, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone, looked up for the first time and rolled his eyes.

  
“What the fuck, Adam? Let the man send them 2012 memes if he want’s to do it,” Mikael defended his best friend, “Sure couldn’t be any worse than your game.”

  
Yousef stretched out of his seat to fist bump the boy while Adam belted out an exaggerated fake laugh and said: “Oh fuck you man, at least I have game.”

  
Yousef raised his eyebrows. “Do you, Adam? Do you?”

  
Adam shot the two of them a dirty look and slammed back down on Yousef’s bed, pulled out his phone and fell into an irritated silence. Yousef and Mikael exchanged a look, and Mikael knew that Yousef was holding in his laughter.

  
“Fuck it,” Yousef said, typing in Sana’s name and opening up the still-empty chat. “I’m sending it!”

  
“What does it even say?” Adam groaned, desperate to stop his friend from the mistake he believed he was doing.

  
Yousef rolled his eyes and opened up the meme from his photo gallery. “It’s like this picture of Khaleesi - you know the one I’m talking about - that says ‘Who run the world? Girls.’ but I changed it so it says ‘russgirls’.”

  
“Is that a thing? Am I not getting something - are old memes a thing again?” Adam asked, now seeking out Mikael to see if he was getting it. Mikael gave the other boy a mere shrug and turned back to his own phone.

  
“No it’s just like this thing that Sana had with Elias the other day,” Yousef explained. “And I wanted to make her feel better about it.”

  
“Yo that’s some deep shit,” Adam mocked, clearly on the war path to revenge Mikael and Yousef’s former jokes.

  
But all Yousef did was laugh and give Adam a wide grin. “I know right? There’s all these fucking deep ass levels to me that you don’t even know about.”

  
And with that, he took a deep breath and pressed send.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback much appreciated! xx


End file.
